dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethdoubles
"Dethdoubles" is the fourth episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, twenty-fourth overall. Synopsis Due to the increased attempts on the lives of Dethklok, their CFO insists they get body doubles. The band renders the action useless when they befriend their doubles and get close, not aware that the doubles are actually spies for the Tribunal. Plot During a Duncan Hills Coffee sponsorship event, the members of Dethklok discuss their hatred for their fans and how lonely they are despite their wealth and fame. When Murderface handles his shotgun, he gets icing on it and drops it, causing it to suddenly go off. This prompts their Klokateer bodyguards to think an assassin is present and they shoot all the fans down. After this Ofdensen decides to hire body doubles for the band to cover for them and prevent another massacre. Unknown to them, however, the doubles are actually under the Tribunal's control, sent as spies by General Crozier to retrieve the Duncan Hills Coffee owner's business contracts so they can control the monopoly. Best friends with me Though Dethklok is apprehensive towards having doubles at first, they quickly become attached to them. Ofdensen tries to dissuade them from being friends with their doubles, stating that the purpose of the doubles is to die in their place. However, this does not work, as Dethklok spends every moment with their doubles "palling around" and doing various activities. Later, as they are watching the Duncan Hills parade, Murderface calls the doubles and says they're going to throw a surprise party; Nathan demands the phone and repeats everything he said, to the bassist's irritation. During the excitement, Ofdensen comes in and scolds them for not preparing for the concert. He asks Nathan about their progress, and he blanks out for several seconds. Attempted Betrayal Later, Dethklok are outside contemplating about stop being famous and becoming "regular old jackoffs". Pickles expresses a desire to go to the park and look at swans, and Toki points out he should have thought of it before he got famous. On the night of the concert, Dethklok performs at the island of Sumatra on top of Condor Mountain, the world's famous dormant volcano while Duncan Hills Coffee brews coffee within the volcano. Meanwhile, Dethklok's doubles reveal their true colors and kill several Klokateers before sneaking in and stealing the business contracts. However, they did not expect Condor Mountain to erupt, and the enormous lava flow leaves them with very severe burns. The real Dethklok manages to escape unharmed. Goodbye, you After the concert, Dethklok visits their doubles in the hospital. Since their doubles are burned beyond recognition, they are no longer useful. The band is very distraught; Skwisgaar suggests burning themselves so they can sill keep them, but Ofdensen is against the idea. Nathan tells Ofdensen that they should be the ones to do it, because they're "them", after all. At the Burzums restaurant, Dethklok struggles to say goodbye to their wounded doubles. In a call back to the beginning of the episode, Murderface brings out his shotgun, but forgets it is still loaded, so it goes off and kills the doubles when he drops it. The others are noticeably shocked by this. Songs featured in this episode *Volcano Guest Voices *ICS Vortex of Dimmu Borgir, Borknagar, Arcturus, and Code Trivia '''Corpse count: '''115 people (shot dead by klokateers); 4 klokateers (murdered by doubles); boy (stabbed with a pen by Murderface's double); 157 people in audience (incinerated in a volcanic eurption) and doubles (shot by Murderface's shotgun). Total: 322 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2